Xantos
by ShatteredMoonProductions
Summary: When you've been left behind...
1. Prologue

_It is the year MMXII. In the span of X years the world has been united. The mysterious artifact code named Xantos was dug up in Australia. Australia's leader Perry Strikes Fast ordered his team to study the artifact and within a few months they were able to create the first Majitek super soldiers, volunteers infused with the mysterious energy Xantos contained. However a malevolent militia known as The Blood Rose were able to replicate its property and was able to make its own Blood Knights. No one knows where they came from, but shortly afterwards the world was forced to unite to defeat this threat. Eventually the world's governments came out on top and Blood Rose disappeared into the darkness from whence they came, but the victory came at a heavy price. About half the planet was destroyed in the chaos, and to ensure that their newfound power was never misused. Earth's governments signed a treaty to Unite under one banner, the banner of The Full Moon. Led by the charismatic President Shion Society was able to rebuild a civilisation better than it was before, In one week however there will be an election to choose a new leader._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Isuk Fall rubbed his eyes in exhaustion, waiting to reach the finish line in his long race, knowing that no matter how fast he runs he will never reach the finish line. That race of course being his job, he was a boxer lifting heavy crates endlessly until the bell rang, signalling everyone to stop what they're doing and head on home. Isuk glanced at the clock, which looked to him like a High Level Chi Forcefield and sighed in relief as he saw he only had 5 more minutes of work, 5 more minutes until he can stop wasting his life at the workplace, and start wasting his life at the bar. Some people would say that he is not taking advantage of the freedom that was paid with the lives of the many soldiers who had died to protect their safety. But frankly Isuk didn't care. He barely even remembered the war anyhow, and he was content to just have a drink with his buddies, who at least felt the same apathy towards the worlds state as he did. He heard a loud ring, and it might as well have been the sound of an angel, he basically teleported out of the building and to the bar he walked up to the counter, and sat down. "I'll have the usual. Supercharged this time". The bartender nodded. Then his friend Andrew sat down beside him. "I'll have whatever he's having". He said "You might want to reconsider. Supercharged Chi can be to strong for mortal men" Andrews eyes widened slightly with suprise "You're sure about that. You don't want to die before you get your promotion". Isuk rolled his eyes "Thats a bad thing?, anywho it doesn't matter. I find it's a little harder to get drunk nowadays." He downed his drink and they simply sat there in silence, the silence was shattered like glass when Andrew said "So you remember the election right, who're you gonna vote for". Isuk frowned, slightly annoyed that he wasn't drunk yet. "Probably Shion again" "Same" Andrew said. "Maybe it's the Chi but I can barely remember how long she's been elected". Isuk got up "welp i've gotta go, have a good one" Isuk walked down the dark streets of Xant, he could actually feel the effects of the Chi kicking in. Before he could enjoy it. He was stopped by some men in black hoodies. Each of them carried a weapon the one with with the Chi knife, who appeared to be the leader. Stepped up and in a smooth as silk voice he said. I'm gonna have to ask me to hand over all your money". Isuk slurred. "I don haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa any moneh". The charm faded from the man's eyes in an instant. He grabbed Isuk by the throat. Probably too drunk to understand what im sayin arntcha" Isuk didn't barely saw what happened next it was a blur. He barely even saw himself walk back to his house. He thought to himself "A lea I ge drunc now" as he collapsed onto his bed.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Why do we need money". Were Isuk's first thoughts after escaping his dark prison. Groggily he sat up, and looked around. He could hardly remember the events of last night, it was almost as if someone had wiped his memories, then slammed some of the fragments back it backwards. He could vaguely remembered some bears asking him for some fish. But he had to go back to the zoo to get some more. He shook his head, yes he was obviously very confused. He got up and scanned the room. He lived in a small apartment in Shatter. Houses were very rare since the war The government was more willing to use its resources on other projects. Regardless of his stupor, he had to get to work. Or his boss Mr Saix would probably ship him off to Antarctica where he could never escape his icy glare. He noticed something on the ground. Something small but very hard not to notice like snow in the desert. It was a rose petal. It wouldn't normally be considered out of place. Flowers have recently become very fashionable. For a time after the war, flowers had become a symbol of death and destruction, for their association with everyone's mortal enemy. However as of late people recently started bringing them back into style. Except roses. Which was why it was so surprising to see even a petal on the wooden floor. He picked it up, examining it. Then tossed it to the ants below. He was ready in 10 minutes. Work was only a very short walk away, and it only took 20 minutes to get there. He pushed open the glass doors ...and saw Mr Saix, arms crossed, his signature death glare cutting through him as if he had laser eyes. (which he was probably imagining doing). And in his hand was a slip of paper. "Mr Fall". Saix said "This is your last paycheck…..Get out". Isuk was somehow simultaneously shocked, and unsurprised. He was used to Saix pulling stuff like this out of nowhere. He was a very "straight to the point" type of person. But he couldn't fathom what he did to deserve to get fired. "Sir ...Why". "Your production rates have been sloppy as of late" Saix replied "And we cant have any weak links. So stop wasting my time and my oxegen". He gestured towards the door again. Isuk stood there for a second, then reluctantly made a beeline for the door. Jobs were far from hard to come by nowadays. Still, he wondered what he could have possibly done wrong. Perhaps he had too much to drink. And stayed up too late. Which was affecting his work. Isuk thought for a moment. Well he would just have to get an easier job then. Preferably one with a more forgiving boss. Before he could ponder this further. A man in a trenchcoat walked up to him. "Hey man" he said "Wanna get a drink" Isuk shrugged. This was a common occurrence in Shatter. "Sure, wanna tell me your name". The man smiled. "You can call me Joker".


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Isuk frowned, that was obviously not his real name. But looking at him closer it actually seemed rather fitting. His eyes were dull and purple and mischievous, yet they had a strange sort of weariness to them, his slick black hair made him look tough and dangerous. His similarly dark trench coat seemed made him look like a shadow. To be completely honest, he had a vibe of "I am going to con you out of your soul, and you run away from me as fast as possible". Usually Isuk didn't like to judge people based on appearance but The Joker seemed to give him a strange ominous chill, almost as if some sixth sense was telling him to get eject from this conversation so fast. He would run around the world several times over, and have to be in the Shadows presence longer than he wanted. However Isuk couldn't resist a free drink. 2 minutes later the duo were sitting in a dingy bar. Along the way Isuk saw posters, like a mob, shouting at him who to vote for in the next election. As if he cared about another boring election at this point. Besides he already knew who was gonna win. Like a popular villain in a TV show that just won't go away, it was gonna be Shion. Which Isuk didn't mind, also like a great villain Shion was a great character Kind, generous, skilled. It made sense why she was power all these years. Sipping their Chi after a minute of silence Joker used a flamethrower to melt the ice. "Its strange" he said "How something so powerful can be made into something so weakening" Isuk looked at him through slightly blurred vision. He was hoping to get through this get together without actually acknowledging each other. If he had known he would have ordered the Dreamland Special. "Wha" he mumbled "You do know don't you. How Chi is our prime energy source" he said with mock surprise. "Powerful, Environmentally friendly, and most important of all. Limitless". Isuk groaned internally. Was this man only drinking with him to give him a guilt trip about wasting an unlimited source of energy. This had happened to him before. There were a group of people who were inexplicably protesting the casual use of Chi because it was somehow inexplicably "Hurting the environment" Isuk tried to wave them off, but like mosquitoes they just kept coming back suck the energy out of him the same way a mosquito sucks blood. Isuk nodded "Yep i'll try to do better" he said mentally crossing his fingers. Joker hypocritically took a swig of his Chi. Well what if I told you that our great leader was planning on a new energy source" Isuk blankly thought "wha" and said "And what does our great leader has in mind" Joker smiled "Dark Matter" Isuk froze "His mind coming back to him an instant. During the war The Blood Rose had almost succeeded in their conquest but The rest of the world had been preparing a secret weapons. With a special device made with the Power of Chi they were able to extract Dark Matter from light years away, and make the first, and last, Dark Matter Bomb, In the final stages of the war The Blood Rose recalled all its troops to Australia where the war began to prepare its final siege. Even the enigmatic leader of the organization Militia was there to oversee what would've been, their greatest victory. That would've been their greatest mistake however. As they were packed together like Chips in a bag. No one could have predicted what happened next. The state of Australia was obliterated. Uninhabitable. No one survived not even those who fired the weapon. The only thing remaining was a dark void which echoed the screams of those who had fallen. Since the day the rest of the world made a pact to never tamper with Dark Matter ever again. Isuk sat stunned. His thoughts muddled, images of the war flashing through his head like a cacophony of chaos. With an extraordinary effort to pretend the comment didn't feel as if someone didn't spill an espresso in his head. He got up and said "I think you've had a bit too much to drink pal. I'll pay the bill. And yooooouuuuu…...can do….whatever". Joker got up as well. "Oh you don't believe me. Well heres the proof" He searched his pocket and pulled out a flashdrive. "Where did you even get this". Isuk said "Doesn't matter". Joker replied "if you don't believe me show this to her. I'd do it myself just to see the look on her face. But I don't think she would want to see me right now". His voice quieted. "Or maybe ...You've forgotten about those people the government killed. Surely X years hasn't been THAT long was it". Joker shrugged "I guess the choice is yours. Have a nice day". Joker spun on his heel and walked away. Isuk looked at the flashdrive in his hand. This was some kind of mistake right…..Surely no one would want to go through that again. He thought for a moment, then he made his decision.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The receptionist looked up at Isuk with an earth shattering stare. Already Isuk was starting to wonder if this was a mistake. He could be doing literally anything right now. He could be reading a book, doing community service, finding the cure to cancer. Not that he would do any of those things of course, what he would _like _to do, is sit down in his recliner and watch "The Gauntlet" while drinking a nice cup of Steeped Chi. But here he was. About to accuse the President of Shion, and likely have to spend the night getting interrogated by Flattop Finn and Serious Steve. The receptionist adjusted his glasses. "I have word from Shion you can see her" he pushed a button and the massive titanium door slid open. "If She wasn't president of Full Moon" Isuk jokes "Maybe she could have been president of Doors To Heaven" The receptionist pursed his lips, and gave him an unamused stare. Isuk chuckled nervously and stepped into the oversized elevator. The doors hissed shut as if selling him into a tomb. Isuk didn't even notice the doors open as he reached his Destination. He Stepped into Shions office. It was round, spotless, and painstakingly organized. As presidents usually tend to have their offices. One thing that was quite unusual, was the gigantic glass window. Which stood resolute at the back of the room, like a shield. And seemed to watch Shatter like how an Owl searches for prey. Isuk didn't wait to be told to sit down. He would be offered to anyway. Shion sat at her desk, which was mostly clear. Except for a black tablet. The president was dressed in a white coat. Which made her look like a scientist. Which was actually rather fitting in this case. Considering she used to be a scientist in the war. Shion began the conversation. "Ah, Isuk Fall is it. Welcome, what did you want." Shion wasn't wasting any time so neither would Isuk. He pulled out the flashdrive and handed it to her" Shion wordlessly plugged it into his tablet, and watched the video. Isuk couldn't see what was on it and cursed himself for not thinking to watch it first. If it was nothing he wouldn't have to waste his time. If it was something then he should've brought it to the authorities and he was likely to die. As he was metally Facepalming himself for his stupidity he noticed Shion's eyes briefly form storm clouds. But then, like a flash of lightning, they were gone. Shion got up and said "Walk with me" Isuk followed "Sensing he may have to fight his way out" He reluctantly followed. They stepped into the elevator. Shion pushed the button that would transport them to the roof. The doors closed, feeling, even more than before, like he was being sealed into his grave. For a few seconds, neither of them spoke. Then Shion cheerfully said "I want you to know Isuk, that whatever you may have seen, has all been for the good of our country". Isuk started sweating "I believe you, really I do, but I really should be going, you can take this up with the man who sent me". They reached the roof, and Shion smiled. "Oh I really don't think that will be necessary for my friend . I will dispose of the drive" Isuk tried to walk closer. But it felt as if his feet were staging a mutiny themselves, for he could not get them to move". Shion smirked "Well I have to be going now" Isuk involuntarily stepped forward, then again. He didn't understand what was happening. Then he remembered a minor detail. HE WAS ON THE ROOF Shion walked away "Well old friend.

It's time for you to hit the road".


End file.
